That One Time
by just give me a random name
Summary: A collection of light hearted one shots. Also, feel free to drop a request just leave it in the review section :) 1. That one time when Kise fell asleep on Akashi's lap. 2. That one time when Kise suggested Akashi to take a bath together/ That one time when Aomine noticed the height difference between Akashi and him. 3. Sexy sweater time. 4. Holding hands. 5. Smile. 6. Rain & more
1. Chapter 1

That one time when Kise fell asleep on Akashi's lap. The redhead went over to Kise's house on a Sunday accepting the blond's invitation. It was a snowy and windy day, not the best weather for a visit. Akashi arrived with a thick scarf wrapped around his neck covering half of his face; the tip of his nose was red due to the cold. Kise prepared two hot cups of tea, 3 cubes of sugar in his and none in Akashi's. Using the cold weather as an excuse, he managed to get the redhead under a blanket and yes, Kise was under it, too. Leaning his back against the wall, Akashi read his book in silent. Kise sneakily put his hand under the redhead's shirt but was immediately slapped away and a glare was all he received. Kise watched those slender fingers flipped pages and wished they were tangled in his hair instead, he liked the way those fingers felt on his scalp when they made out. Somehow, the blond fell asleep with his head placed on Akashi's stomach, arms wrapped around his waist and their legs tangled together. The redhead just quietly read but once in a while, he would play with Kise's hair while eyes still on the book. His fingers twirled the blond locks at first then they proceeded to sink themselves in that blond mess. In one-way or another, Akashi's eyes weren't on his book anymore; they were on Kise now. He drank in every details of the person sleeping on his lap. He memorised the rhymth of his soft breathing. He moved ever so slightly so he wouldn't wake the blond up. Now lying side by side with his face so close to Kise, Akashi wondered how is it possible to love someone this much. He placed a soft kiss on the sleeping boy's lips. Tasted like apple, the flavour of his lip balm. Snuggling closer to the source of warmth, Akashi slowly drifting into dreamland with head on Kise's chest, arms wrapped around his waist and their legs tangled together.


	2. Chapter 2

**For machi-pan, I hope you like this.**

That one time when Kise suggested Akashi to take a bath together. Of course, before this he asked the redhead what was his favourite fragrance, it was sakura. He went out to buy a sakura bath bomb, a sakura-scented candle and even collect sakura petals (Kise thanked god that it was springtime). He had it all prepared, all he needed was a 'yes' from Akashi. Sadly, the redhead gave him a straight 'no' without hesitation. Knowing whining and pestering wouldn't help much but Kise did it anyway. That was during the period when they were both in highschool. Now, living together in an apartment not so far from Akashi's university; Kise often gets to see Akashi relaxes in the bathtub, _naked_. Once or twice a week, he would fill the bathtub and use a sakura bath bomb he gets from the same shop Kise once bought for him. Lighting up a sakura-scented candle, from the same place Kise got for him too, Akashi submerges himself into the hot water and closes his eyes while inhaling the comforting fragrance. It's a routine for Kise to come home and check on his lover whether or not he falls asleep. Most of the time, he doesn't. The blond usually would stay next to the bathtub and chat with Akashi; how his day has been, what he likes to have for dinner later, what he learnt in lectures today, etc. Occasionally, Kise would reach out his hand brushing away those wet strands of hair that get stuck on Akashi's face. The redhead would sometimes lean into Kise's touch, closing his eyes to feel the warmth from his hand. Kise always dries Akashi afterward with a big, fluffy towel; Akashi would obediently stand still and let Kise does all the work. They would have dinner and go to bed with the model snuggling up to the shorter boy so close to the point of suffocating because he smells so damn good. Of course, not once did they take a bath together but for Kise, this is more than enough.

* * *

**For Miladys (Guest), you didn't specify which pairing you want and I've always wanted to try AoAka so yeap. Hope you like it nonetheless.**

That one time when Aomine noticed the height difference between Akashi and himself. He thought of it as cute, he was basically a head and a half taller and according to Satsuki, that's the ideal height difference a girl wants with her boyfriend. It wasn't like he suddenly thought of Akashi, no, he just happened to bump into the redhead outside a convenience store. It wasn't like he wanted to notice their height difference, no, it just happened they were walking side by side to the train station. And of course, it wasn't like he wanted to walk together with Akashi, it just…it just happened ok? They didn't speak a word to each other but the silence felt comfortable. Aomine looked over to Akashi; since he was walking at the redhead's right side, he only saw the side view of his ex captain. Along with his red eye. It reminded him of the old Akashi and it made his chest ached. For what reason? He couldn't possibly pinpoint but for sure, it was the void inside of him when he realised he could no longer meet the _gentle_ Akashi. He hated to admit it but he missed the way those red eyes looked at him with utmost concentration and analysis when he practiced on court. The way those red eyes looked at him with care when he was reprimanded for not having enough nutrition in his lunchbox. The way those red eyes looked at him with happiness when they won a match. The way those red eyes looked at him with such gentleness and warmth when he rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Daiki, we have reached the station."

"Umm…"

"…"

"Yea, so I guess I'll see you around during Winter Cup. Bye Akashi." Just as Aomine started to walk away, he almost fell backward. Someone was pulling his scarf. To be more precise, Akashi was pulling his scarf.

"Are you trying to choke me?!" Aomine asked in bewilderment.

"You look like you have something to say to me. So spit it out." The redhead said in his usual demanding tone. Aomine just stared at the boy in front of him, searching in his eyes for that familiar look, searching for the old Akashi but he couldn't see him at all. He took a step forward, then another step, then another, closing in the distance between him and Akashi. Leaning down, he rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"I miss _you_." was all Aomine managed to utter out after what seemed like forever. He needed that amount of time to gather up his courage.

"Daiki, there are people looking at us. Also, I don't want to miss my train." Akashi finally replied after a minute. Smiling bitterly, Aomine lifted his head up. He knew this was coming, there was no way he could ever meet the _old_ Akashi. Again, his chest ached.

"Well, see you during Winter Cup then. Bye." The tanned player gave a small wave and walked off.

What he didn't know that during that one minute Akashi took to reply him, the redhead's hands trembled slightly. They almost, _almost_ reached out to hug the boy who was a head and a half taller than him. But of course, that didn't happen. Just like those silent words 'I miss you, Aomine'. They didn't happen too.

* * *

Well, that didn't turn out fluff at all but there was bitter sweet inside so I hope it'll do. I realised one thing that I always like ships that are rare and not so popular (with the exception of AkaKuro). The pain is real when there aren't enough fanfics and fan arts out there. So yes, I'm writing these bc I know the pain and bc I love y'all and y'all deserve fanfics. Oh and if you have any request just leave it in the review section, pls specify ur preferred pairing and what kind of theme you want. That's all. Thankyou for reading and yeap, I'm out of words to say hahaha bye then.


	3. Chapter 3

That one time when Kise was aware of a disturbing fact that human beings can actually get jealous over objects. How did he come to discover this? The answer was simple: Kise was getting jealous over his own sweater. Akashi and him were having sex, or to be exact had finished having sex. The blond swore he was almost getting blind by Akashi's afterglow so he gave him his black sweater to cover himself up. The sweater, of course, was too big and too long for the redhead; its collar dropped loosely down his shoulder revealing collarbone with bite-mark on it, its length just barely able to cover his groin revealing his pale, milky white thighs. Kise instinctively licked his lips, he knew they had just finished having sex but the blond was ready for another round. Kise was thanking god for letting him witnessed this sight as well as thanking his sweater. However that didn't last for long. Akashi rolled onto his side, clutching at the way-too-long sleeve and brought it to his nose. The redhead took a long sniff with a satisfied smile on his face. Afterward, Kise just stood at the side of his bed, watching Akashi rolling around in his sweater while constantly sniffing it. The blond swore there were tiny hearts flying around Akashi and some of them (painfully) bounced off Kise's head. Basically, Akashi was fawning over Kise's sweater. He wasn't sure how to think of this situation. He felt jealous though because now Akashi's attention was focused entirely on that sweater. Thus, he discovered a disturbing fact that human beings can actually get jealous over objects. Trapping Akashi between his arms, Kise didn't even attempt to hide his emotion while asking, "Do you really like my sweater that much?"

"Yes, I do. A lot indeed. It smells like you so I feel like you are wrapping yourself around me." Akashi replied while pulling up the sweater's collar to cover his nose, sniffing it just because.

"Why don't you smell the real deal instead?" Kise was getting annoyed now. He couldn't believe he would stoop this low, getting worked up over a sweater, _his_ sweater.

"Are you jealous, Ryouta?" Akashi purred with a knowing smile. At that moment, Kise knew Akashi had planned this all along. Like always, he had been wrapped around Akashi's fingers all along, he had been playing right into his cards all along; Kise pulled up his sweater and kept it at the redhead's wrists, trapping them there.

"Yes, I am. Seijuurou, can we please have our next round now?"

* * *

**I think Akashi secretly likes it when Kise is getting protective and jealous of him. And Akashi being Akashi, he will get what he wants so occasionally, he will provoke Kise just because. Oh and any of you guys here read tokyo ghoul? I'm slowly sinking myself into _ANOTHER_ hell bc tsukiyama and kaneki *sobs* (maybe i'll write a fic soon, _maybe_) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretend this story starts w "that one time" phrase. Yes, AkaKuro this time.**

* * *

Once in a while, Akashi would hold my hands. He doesn't say a word while doing so, he just kind of holds my hand softly into his as if he is afraid of breaking it. The first time it happened, I flinched. I was surprised, of course. However, knowing my face was incapable of expressing emotions clearly (or easily), I didn't think it showed. I wanted to pull my hand back. I wanted to ask Akashi what he was doing but when I saw the expression Akashi wore on his face, I just kept silent. For once, I knew how it must have felt when others looked at me. His face was unreadable. Then as sudden as it happened, Akashi withdrew his hand and left. Not a single word exchanged.

I can't remember how long this has been going on but it must have been long enough for now I know whenever Akashi wants to hold my hand. It's strange. Really it is. Sometimes, he walks toward me I can sense it's for basketball related stuffs; sometimes, it's books and sometimes, it's holding hands. We never mention anything about this to each other, or to anyone. By some unspoken agreement, it's our little secret. Kind of funny to keep a secret of you holding hands with your captain if you really think about it.

My specialty is observing people so I do what I'm best at, I observe Akashi whenever this happens. His half lidded ruby eyes are staring into empty space. Their gaze is softer than usual. His breathing slow and even. His eyelashes flutter whenever he blinks. His lips open a bit then close straight away, as if he wants to speak what is on his mind but decides against it. His red hair falls around his face beautifully, a gust of wind blows pass and they sway. His shampoo smells nice.

One day, I decide to hold his hand back. He seems to be taken aback but that lasts only for about 0.3 second then he is as composed as ever. I think the current situation we are in right now must be hilarious. Two emotionless face looking boys holding hands. Just imagine it. The wind is blowing again. Ah his hair smells really nice.

I often find myself staring at Akashi's hand from a distance, then at his fingers, then at his hair, then at his face only to find him already staring back at me. It makes my heart stops a beat before throwing itself against my ribcage. Such an uncomfortable feeling, how can I make it stop? He is still staring and my heart is still jumping.

Akashi doesn't hold my hand this time. He kisses my forehead instead. Then my cheeks. Yes, both sides. 'Why' I ask, 'Because I feel like it' he answers; he is still staring and the beating gets louder.

It is the loudest when his lips are on mine. I can't hear anything, my mind is blank, I can't think of anything, my hands are sweaty, I can't do anything, my heart is -

"Do you like me?" He breathes on my lips. His hand holds mine softly. The wind is still blowing and he is still staring.

"Yes." -stolen. My heart is stolen. Since when? I can't remember how long ago but it must have been long enough for me to desperately reach out to him with shaky fingers and uneven breaths and that stupid thumping sound of my heart drowns out everything else when he kisses me again.

* * *

**Please shower me w this kind of love. Why doesn't this happen irl *cries* oh and I'll take up interesting request, they are fun to write so explore your mind and give me your wildest fantasy hahahaha **


	5. Chapter 5

That one time, Akashi came across an anthology in his household library. It was an interesting read for him. There was this particular sentence that intrigued the redhead so much that he memorised it by heart. _People who smile the most are the ones with the darkest secrets._ He thought of Kise Ryouta.

Kise Ryouta smiles _a lot_, if you don't want to use the word 'unnecessarily'. He goofs around, laughs happily and always seems to be in a great deal of joy. Akashi finds this peculiar. _His smile doesn't reach his eyes; if you are going to fake it at least do a better job._ Then he remembers that he does the same thing too. Faking smiles. Of course, when you are in boring parties for upper class or at least rich people; even if you are bored to death, smile. Over years of perfecting his perfectly fake smile, Akashi can easily fool anyone now.

_People who smile the most are the ones with the darkest secrets._

Kise Ryouta has no complaint about his current life. Akashi Seijuurou has no complaint about his current life. One is a lie, one is the truth. Both boys are attractive, intelligent and pretty much have the two things that everyone wants. Kise has the fame, being a model. Akashi has the power, being an Akashi. They say fame and power go hand in hand; maybe that's the reason why Akashi wants to wipe that stupid fake smile off Kise's face, he wants to have control over Kise, he wants the 'fame'. _Or maybe he just wants to feel a _connection_ because he has finally found someone with the same smile as his._

Kise is not stupid. He knows Akashi knows. The redhead can see through him. He can see through everything. Despite that, Kise still continues to smile because deep down, he wants Akashi to tear off his mask, tear off his lies and maybe just tear off everything. He isn't as nice as he appears to be. He isn't as perfect as his magazine shoot makes him to be. Maybe then, when Akashi peels off layers of lies and secrets, when he reaches his core, Kise will feel empowered. Because at least, someone knows his true colour. At least in front of this person, he doesn't feel a need to lie, to fake a smile. Kise wants the 'power'.

"You were the one who revealed the address of your stalker on your fan page."

That girl has been annoying, following him around for weeks.

"You know how aggressive your fans can be, they can make that girl has suicidal thoughts."

There was one time when this girl tried to kill herself because his fans found out she had been dating him and bullied her.

"You don't really care, do you?"

It's not a question. Akashi knows the exact answer.

"It's hard playing the good guy role." Kise frowns.

"If only they know how rotten you are."

How his fans found out he was dating that girl? A picture of them kissing. Who posted that on the fan page?

"kIse_f0r4veR, you could have chosen a better name."

"The name isn't important, the content is." The blond sips his beer and sits down next to Akashi. He rests his head on Akashi's shoulder and runs his fingers along the redhead's arm. It's a weird feeling, like touching a void. And Kise likes it.

"You are always hiding behind a smile."

"You are very talkative today, Akashi." _And you keep pointing out my flaws._

Akashi gives a side-glance then closes his eyes while sighing.

"Something happened at the household that's all."

"For you to sigh out loud like that, it must have been something serious." Kise moves closer to the redhead's face and leaves a trail of kisses along his jaw. He knows time like this Akashi seeks him for comfort. The redhead gently strokes Kise's hair and places a kiss on top of his head.

_If I didn't know better, I would _think_ that he liked me. _See this is one more thing powerful about Akashi Seijuurou; he makes it seems like he likes you while in actual fact, he doesn't. Maybe this is one of the many skills an Akashi needs to master. Kise is pretty sure a lot of young ladies from those wealthy, upper class families have fallen deep and hard for Akashi. _Maybe I kind of fall for him too especially when he kisses me like this._

Despite the image he gives off, Akashi is surprisingly submissive when it comes to intimate things. Kise takes this information as a pleasant surprise. The blond pulls him down on the floor; Akashi is now lying on top while making out with him slowly, passionately. Kise smiles against the kiss.

_Ah, one more secret to the list. I really do like Akashi Seijuurou. This is gonna be fun, chasing after him is gonna be so much fun. I can't wait. _

Kise pulls Akashi closer to him and holds onto the redhead like his life depends on it.

_People who smile the most are the ones with the darkest secrets._

* * *

**I'm currently working on a story with Akashi and Ogiwara now based on Surely Blue's suggestion in her/his (idk your gender sry) review. It's gonna take time for me bc this is the first time i'm writing Ogiwara so i'll try my best. Oh and this story is me running away from doing my school projects. Hope you guys enjoy it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**In this story, Akashi isn't a student at Rakuzan. First time writing AU, hopefully it went well.**

* * *

That one time, Mayuzumi Chihiro decided to skip school on a rainy day and headed to a nearby park. When it's raining, everything surrounding him becomes blurry. The buildings. The people. The cars. Droplets of rain spread an imaginary thin layer over them. And Mayuzumi loves it. Everything is blurry. Nothing is standing out. The only thing people paying attention to is the rain.

When he arrived at his usual hideout shelter in the park, someone was already there. The person dressed in an expensive looking suit, his red hair combed back neatly from his handsome face, a cigarette dangling from his mouth and a black leather suitcase next to him. _A salary man skipping work? _Mayuzumi thought as he sat down on the bench opposite. Taking out his light novel, the boy enjoyed reading while listening to the rain. Occasionally, the smell of cigarette mixed in with the smell of rain and wafted through the air to Mayuzumi. When he was at chapter 11 of his novel, Mayuzumi looked up realising the smell of cigarette was gone. True to his thoughts, the person was nowhere to be seen.

Schooling is a duty for Mayuzumi Chihiro. He doesn't hate it but at the same time, doesn't love it. He thinks of it as something he needs to complete. Hence, a duty. His results are decent. He listens in class. He doesn't cause trouble for anyone. One would consider him to be a good student. Except for the fact that he would always skip the 1st lesson whenever it rains.

After a week of sunny weather, it finally rained. Mayuzumi looked at the grey clouds drifting in the sky before opening up his umbrella. He brought a new novel with him since he finished the other one. This novel was written by his favourite author so he was looking forward to reading it in the rain at his hideout. _A place separate from the outside world._ The boy smelled cigarette. That person was here again. Sitting on the same bench, dressing in an expensive looking suit, dangling a cigarette from his mouth, looking at the pond nearby. Mayuzumi entered the shelter while closing his umbrella, their eyes met so he bowed a little. The red haired man gave a small nod in return. Mayuzumi took out his novel and read in silent. Completely immersed in it, he didn't realise the person sitting opposite was looking at him. Or rather his novel.

"Even chance meetings are the result of karma. Things in life are fated by our previous lives, even in the smallest events there's no such thing as coincidence."

"I'm sorry?"

"My favourite quote from Murakami. You like his works?" The man asked while crushing his cigarette in a pocket ashtray.

"He's my favourite author."

"Judging from the uniform, you must be from Rakuzan. Aren't you supposed to be in school now?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work now?" This brought out an amused smile from the red haired man.

"Fair enough." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

_What a weird guy. _Mayuzumi flipped to the next page and resumed reading.

After the 4th rain, Mayuzumi came to accept the fact that his (secret) hideout was now shared with this weird but sinfully handsome salary man. He didn't really mind though. All the man did was smoking and occasionally exchanged a few words with him. Besides, they both enjoy Murakami's works and the rain. Mayuzumi being himself doesn't care much about other people and their businesses. There are only a few things or people that managed to intrigue him. Apparently the red haired man wasn't on that list. However, all that changed on his 10th visit to the shelter. That day, the rain was extremely heavy. Lightning zigzagged across the sky followed by roar of thunder. Dark clouds capped the whole sky and it got so dark that Mayuzumi wasn't able to read his book. The rain was lashing down so hard. The thunder was so loud. It felt as if they were transmitted to another world with no sound but only the sound of thunder and rain exist there. The loud thunder must sounded scary to most people but to Mayuzumi, it sounded like-

"Music." The grey haired boy diverted his gaze from the dark sky to the man.

"The sky is playing music, isn't it wonderful?" The man continued.

"Everything about the rain is wonderful." Mayuzumi noticed the man's hair was wet. It was windy after all, his Rakuzan uniform got wet too.

"I can see that you adore the rain very much." The man brushed a few strands of loose fringe upward. "You like lightning too?"

As if on cue, a flash of lightning lit up the dark shelter for an instant. Mayuzumi saw two bright red eyes staring right at him. _They look like they are on fire._

"They are beautiful." The boy said, not knowing whether he was referring to the lightning or the man's eyes. Maybe both.

"But deadly. Beautiful things are deadly. Animals, plants and people. They're all deadly. If you let yourself fooled by their looks, you would suffer."

"So you are deadly?"

"Are you trying to say that I'm beautiful?" The man half smiled.

"You know that you are beautiful yourself, you are well aware of your advantages; I don't think I need to reconfirm that."

"You are an interesting one, aren't you?" His red eyes shined with amusement. Their gazes resembled to that of a predator assessing its prey. Mayuzumi felt his throat dry out of a sudden when the man stood up and approached him.

"You might already know it yourself but you are pretty good at observing and analysing people," the man loomed over, "I'm pretty good at that too so we share something in common." He smiled but his eyes were icy cold. A flash of lightning. Maybe because of the light, Mayuzumi saw one of his eyes turned yellow. The boy blinked, both of his eyes were still red.

"It felt good right? Analysing people and slowly, quietly finding out their weakness so you can spin them around your fingers." His face was right next to Mayuzumi now, mouth placed near his ear. "You might not aware but you were unconsciously doing that to me and maybe to the people around you. This is a very _deadly_ skill, you see."

"So, I'm deadly too?" Mayuzumi felt goose bumps. The man's face was too close and his warm breath lingered next to the boy's ear.

"We share another thing in common, I see." The man reached down for Mayuzumi's hand then brushed his hand along the boy's arm, his fingers gently traced up Mayuzumi's neck and tilted his face upward so their eyes met.

"Don't do that again. I hate it when people try to analyse me, consciously or unconsciously." The warning was delivered in a tone that people would use when they are whispering sweet nothing to their lovers. However, Mayuzumi can detect the poison seeping out from it. _Deadly_. The grey haired boy mused.

"So it's ok for you to analyse people but when it's done to you, it's not ok?" Because of his quiet demeanour, not a lot of people know that Mayuzumi can be blunt and that he hates being looked down. It must be due to the fact he is a prideful person, just like the one in front of him.

"I knew it, you really _are_ interesting." The man chuckled upon hearing Mayuzumi's reply. "Kind of a late introduction but my name is Akashi Seijuurou, yours?"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Well then, _Mayuzumi_, I'll see you the next time when it rains." With that, the man opened his umbrella and walked out of the shelter despite the heavy rain still ongoing.

* * *

Since a long time ago, Mayuzumi Chihiro knew that he wasn't like other boys. He wasn't like them in a sense that people would deem as _normal._

_But what is normal? Who invented the definition of normal? One thing could be normal today and turn abnormal the next. Take slavery for example._

Yes, Mayuzumi Chihiro likes boys. Not in an innocent kind of like but in a i-want-to-fuck-you kind of like. Not that he cares whether people accept it but he is smart enough not to let others know. Being in Asia, being in Japan, being in _high school_; he knows what it would be if people find out about his sexuality. He had boyfriends before (he is good looking, enrolled in Rakuzan which means he is smart so there you go) but Mayuzumi Chihiro has never been in love. Affection, lust, admiration (sometimes) but love, never.

_But what is love? Who invented the definition of love? One person could love you today and stop the next. Take divorce for example. _

The rainy season was going to end soon and since that day, not a single drop of rain fell from the sky. Mayuzumi felt down, he always likes the rain. But maybe, another part of him wanted to meet that man at least once more. Of course, after that conversation, the man sure was on his list of 'things or people that interested me'. Unconsciously, Mayuzumi was praying for it to rain every night before his sleep.

It was when he was cleaning the school library for closing; he came across the alumni book on a table, opened. _Which idiot doesn't know how to put the book you borrowed back on the shelf, how hard could it be? _Then he saw it. His name. Akashi Seijuurou, Student Council's President Class '05. And there it was, his face. He looked younger here but it was definitely him. Striking red hair, mesmerising eyes, lips curved up a little into a seductive half smile. Mayuzumi stared at the picture and tore his gaze away when he realised he had been looking at it for too long. He took the book, put it back on the shelf and closed the library.

* * *

"You are my senpai."

"Excuse me?"

"You went to Rakuzan. You were a student there, weren't you? Mr. President." Mayuzumi wanted to add a 'stop acting dumb' but he decided against it since he didn't want to talk (waste his breath) more than necessary.

"So are you going to start calling me senpai from now on?" Akashi chuckled while taking a drag on his cigarette.

"You sound like those perverts who have a senpai-kouhai fetish, Akashi-_san_." The boy stressed on the word 'san' just because.

"Well, a student of Rakuzan or not a student of Rakuzan; what difference does it make? I'm just a man who enjoys skipping work and taking refuge here on rainy days."

"It does. It means we have a connection_. __Even chance meetings are the result of karma. Things in life are fated by our previous lives, even in the smallest events there's no such thing as coincidence._ You quoted this to me before." Mayuzumi closed his eyes and listened to the rain. "It's too much of a coincidence that we both study in Rakuzan, like to skip school and work whenever it rains and out of all the places in Kyoto we just have to come here."

"So what are you trying to imply?" Akashi breathed out a cloud of smoke, his lips curved up a little into a seductive half smile, the same one in the picture.

Mayuzumi almost took out his phone and snapped a picture right then just so he could make a comparison later on. But right now, he was annoyed at himself for being too interested in this person. And what was he trying to imply saying that they had a connection?

"Honestly, I don't know." Mayuzumi frowned.

"It seems to me that was your way of flirting. A very unique approach I must say."

"What makes you think I'm flirting with you?" The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Because you like me, Mayuzumi Chihiro." Akashi tilted his head and smiled. Even though he hated to admit it but Mayuzumi found this gesture of his cute, adorable even. "Remember I told you before that I am good at observing and analysing people? Well, there you go. You even thought I was cute earlier on, didn't you?"

_He purposely did that gesture, such an asshole. _The grey haired boy sighed. "So I'm saying that we have a connection and you're saying that I like you. Should I ask you to go out with me now? That seems like the right thing to do."

"Well, it's not like I dislike you so yes, let's go out."

"Please take care of me, _senpai_."

"I knew it, you really _are _interesting."

* * *

**We all have senpai-kouhai fetish, admit it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**You know when quiet people get angry, shit is about to happen. So I was thinking along the line when an emotionless person gets emotional, it'll be interesting and it's so Akashi-ish &amp; that is how this fic is born. Another reason is this is dedicated to Redacka.**

* * *

That one time, Kise was woken up at ungodly hour by loud banging on his front door combined with the annoying buzzing of doorbell. The blond thought his building was on fire so he quickly woke up but couldn't smell any smoke in the air or hear any scream. Knowing that his life was safe, he breathed out a sigh of relief. The banging and buzzing didn't stop though and they were getting more annoying now. Kise grabbed his phone, the screen shown 4:00 am, he cursed internally. _Who the hell is this person at my door right now will get it from me. It's fucking 4 in the morning!_

Angrily swinging the door open, Kise made a point to use his most hostile voice, "What?!" and instantly regretted it upon seeing who it was. Standing in front of him was Akashi Seijuurou. The blond could see his pajama pants peeking out underneath his (expensive) long coat. His normally prefect red hair was messy looking like he just gotten out of bed. Well, judging from the pajama pants, that possibility was high. All of these were a surprise to Kise, it was not like everyday he got to see a not-so-perfect Akashi. But what surprised him the most were the redhead's eyes, they were red from crying.

"Akashichii, are you…what's wrong?" Kise moved closer cupping both sides of Akashi's cheeks in his palms. The smaller male grabbed the blond's hands and pressed them closer to his face. The expression he wore was unreadable but it wasn't like Kise could ever read Akashi, it was always the other way round. A gust of cold wind blew by, the copycat player figured out it wouldn't be good standing outside at 4am on a winter morning; he pulled Akashi in the apartment and closed the door. Akashi then hugged Kise tightly and buried his face in the blond's chest. It was rare to see such display of affection from Akashi so Kise was taken aback. Not saying he wasn't enjoying this. He then half dragged, half carried his boyfriend who still had his head buried in his chest and his arms wrapped around his waist back into his bedroom. Kise flopped on the bed with Akashi still clinging to him on-top. _My precious scarlet boy_. Kise thought as he ran his fingers through red locks of hair.

"What happened?" The blond's voice was soft, caring and concerned.

"I had a nightmare," Akashi sat up so now he was straddling Kise at the waist and looking at him, "you were inside." He traced the outline of Kise's lips with trembling fingers. The blond placed his hands on Akashi's thighs, squeezed them gently, encouraging the redhead to go on. Gulping, Akashi opened his mouth but it took him a few minutes before he could speak.

"You…you were dead…there was so much blood, it was so real…and I couldn't stop it…I…"

Tears welled up in his eyes, his trembling fingers felt Kise's face to confirm that the person in front of him was real; that he was alive and breathing. Akashi leaned down placing sloppy kisses all over his boyfriend's face. He was still crying and Kise could taste salt in the corner of his mouth. Wiping away the tears, Kise rolled over so he was hovering above Akashi. He kissed the redhead slowly, gently and lovingly with all of his feelings and hoping Akashi would feel them. That seemed to calm the redhead down.

"Well, it's just a dream. I'm here right now, everything is fine." Pulling away, Kise brushed the hair from his boyfriend's face.

Akashi wanted to erase the image of Kise drenched in blood, he wanted to forget how useless he was unable to stop Kise from dying. He remembered his body going numb, his brain stopped working and his heart, oh his heart, it was an indescribable pain. Akashi had always thought red would look good on Kise, just like the colours of sunrise and sunset or the colours of his mismatched eyes, _their _colours. But this red, this blood red, it didn't suit Kise at all. It was horrible. Disgusting. Heartbreaking. He needed to do something. Anything. The red was spreading, it was everywhere. No, no, no! At this rate Kise was going to-

"Seijuurou!" Akashi sobbed. Had he been crying all this while? Why didn't the tears stop? He couldn't see Kise's face clearly like this, everything was blurry. The blond pulled him closer, rubbing circles on his back.

"Seijuurou, I'm here." He kissed his forehead.

"I'm well and alive." He kissed his left eyelid.

"I'm not going to leave you alone." He kissed his right eyelid.

"After all, I'm a clingy boyfriend." He kissed his lips.

"I love you so much." He kissed him again.

"So, so much." And again.

"Ryouta…" Akashi whispered softly, his fingers sank into blond hair, his lips responded back to Kise's kiss, his eyes looked at Kise like he was the only person that mattered. Maybe he was. On the day his dear mother passed away, Akashi cried until there wasn't any more tears. After that, nothing seemed to drive him to tears because nothing could be seen as tragic as losing his mother. But now, losing Kise was a tragedy to Akashi. And maybe that was the proof Kise Ryouta did matter and Akashi did fall too deep in love with him.

"I love you." (*) Akashi murmured into Kise's ear. When he fell asleep again, he dreamt about Kise except there was no blood this time; only two of them watching the sunset on the balcony of their house together.

* * *

**(*) So here Akashi said Aishiteru intead of just normal Suki. Those who have a general knowledge about Japanese would know that one only said Aishiteru to a person who they really really love and could see themselves getting married to that person. And yes, that house in Akashi's dream is the house he and Kise would get after they are married. I just want my OTP to be happy watching sunset tgt in their lovely house and have a lot of gay babies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one has been in my phone since Dec 2014 and I totally forgot about it so I figure now it's the right time to upload it.**

* * *

"I made a list of what we should do together!" Kise chirped happily while shoving a piece of paper (literally) in Akashi's face. The redhead looked up from his laptop and lazily took it.

"Watch Disney movie together." _How old are you, 12?_

"I've already downloaded some in my laptop."

"Cook dinner together." _The last time I let you use the kitchen, you set off the fire alarm and the whole building must evacuate. I ended up paying a huge sum of fine._

"You always eat Japanese food so I'm thinking of Western food this time."

"Go to an amusement park." _Except that you are a famous model whose face is featured everywhere. Your army of fangirls will swarm us in 3 seconds._

"I have a friend who works there, she can get us free tickets."

"Cuddling while eating ice cream." _You who get horny whenever I come into close contact for more than 1 minute. Forget about eating ice cream, it's obvious we will use the ice cream for something else._

"I bought green tea flavour for you Akashichii!"

"Go shopping and match our outfits." _What are you, a high school girl?_

"I've always wanted a couple outfit you know~"

"Kiss under the rain." _Does this apply to under the showerhead too? As long as it's water it's fine right? _

"Just think about it, it's so romantic. Of course, we will need to wait for a rain. I'll keep in check with the weather report, don't worry!"

"Pillow fight." _Again, are you 12? I'd rather do something else when we are together in bed than waving pillow around hitting another person._

"I won't lose and the use of ankle break is forbidden!"

"Get married and raise a kid together." _Well, in Japan gay marriage is not legal so we must think of something else. About raising a kid we can always adopt, the paperwork is- WAIT! GET MARRIED?_

"Get married?" Akashi repeated.

Kise was red in the face all the way till his ears. He looked expectantly at Akashi, a gulp could be heard loud and clear from where the redhead was sitting.

"Are you proposing to me, Kise Ryouta?" Akashi smiled softly when he realised what his boyfriend was trying to do.

Kise smiled back and reached into his pocket, pulling a small box that we all knew what was the content inside. Kneeling down on one knee, the blond slowly opened the box revealing a small ring made of white gold. There was no decoration on it but it was beautiful, to Akashi, nonetheless.

"Akashi Seijuurou, as cheesy as it sounds and I know you hate cheesy things but I'm going to say it anyway. You are the love of my life, the only one for me, you are my everything and honestly I don't think I can live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?" Kise looked at Akashi hopefully, expectantly and nervously. His hand holding the box was trembling a bit. Shaking his head while chuckling, Akashi spoke.

"I thought you said you have always wanted a marriage proposal in front of Eiffel Tower in Paris? So now we are having one in an apartment in Tokyo instead?"

"Well, I can't wait that long plus our work schedules don't allow us to travel overseas together. So your answer is?"

"Of course yes, Ryouta. I want that beautiful ring on my finger now." Akashi smiled happily as he placed his hand out for Kise to slip the ring on.

"It fits you perfectly! I got the correct size!" The blond chirped cheerfully then he placed a kiss on the ring, which was now on Akashi's slender finger.

"Since I proposed to you; I'm the husband, you are the wife." Kise finished the sentence with a mischievous wink.

"So that's your motive?" Akashi pecked on his fiancé's lips then turned to admire his ring. "Such simple yet elegant design, I love it so much."

"I wanted to put a big biiiiigggg diamonds on it in the shape of my name you know? But Kurokochii said I shouldn't 'cause you wouldn't wear it even if you agreed to marry me."

_I'm so glad he consulted Tetsuya. Imagined he came here with a ring and 4 diamonds spelled Kise on it, I would probably send it back to the jewelry._

"Akashichii is my wifey now~" Nudging his head on Akashi's shoulder, Kise looked up brightly at his beautiful fiancé.

"I love you." Akashi muttered while kissed the blond's forehead.

"I love you, too." Kise tightened his hug around Akashi and the lovebirds drowned themselves in happiness.

* * *

**I'm in the midst of writing 2 stories rn, 1 ogiaka and the next chapter for Confused love and hopefully I can fin both soon. Soon. (But we all know it's a lie)**


	9. Chapter 9

**My heart was like snow under thin crimson skin.**

* * *

That one time, Kise stumbled across Akashi who was lying on his bed with report papers all over the place. The sight worried Kise because it was so out of character for Akashi to be like _this._ Maybe the stress from school was finally getting to him? The blond cautiously approached his boyfriend and sat on the bed. Seeing there was no reaction from Akashi, Kise observed the light movement of his shoulders and listened to the sound of his soft breathing to make sure that he was still alive. The blond ran his fingers through red locks; his boyfriend leaned into the touch. _Ah, so it's _him_ today._

"Hey," Kise said softly, "you feeling ok baby?"

The head turned, a pair of gold eyes staring at him. Akashi Seijuurou has dissociative identity disorder. Most of his friends knew that he had two personalities but little did they know he actually had three. And Kise Ryouta was the only one who knew about it. The blond didn't know how to name this personality because _he_ rarely came out; but Kise didn't feel the need to name him anyway because after all, it was still Akashi. Since this personality rarely made his appearance, Kise didn't know much about him but he knew one thing for sure, he loves to be pampered.

"Do you want me to get you some matcha ice cream?"

Akashi shook his head, "It's fine. Just you being here is enough." Now this was one of many reasons Kise secretly enjoyed it when this Akashi came out. He was so honest with his feelings and Kise could do all the cheesy things that normally Akashi would punch him for those.

Holding him close, Kise kissed the top of his head. Akashi who exudes glamour and charisma, everyone's dreams, goals, fantasy, whatever you call it. Kise still can't believe that he is _his. _Small and tiny in his embrace, _his. _Dreamy eyes lovely smile, _his. _

"What do you want me to do?" Kise breathed on Akashi's lips. Those beautiful lips, how he wanted to devour them now.

"I want you to touch me, gently run your fingers through my hair, sweetly caress my skin and muddle my brain till I can't think anymore." Their lips touched. Soft. Sweet. Slow. "I want you to love me, I want you to never leave me." He said in between kisses.

This personality perhaps was born longing for love. Love from a deceased mother. Love from a neglected father. Love from jealous relatives. Love from fake friends.

"I love you, my dear. I will never leave you." Beautiful lips swallowed his words. Hot and eager, his tongue entered Kise's mouth. The blond grabbed a handful of hair. Gold eyes. It was a weird sensation. It was as if he was staring into his own eyes. But these eyes, they were pure, so pure. They reflected how Akashi would turn out to be if his mother were still alive. Kind. Loving. Too good for this world.

"Sei, baby, look at me." His eyes dazed, dreamy. Kise could feel that this personality was slipping, receding back into Akashi's mind. He pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight."

When Akashi came to, he felt strong arms encircled his waist, a familiar scent surrounded him. What was Kise doing here?

"Akashichii, do you know that you ask me to be your stalker for the rest of your life? So I'm never gonna leave you. You are stuck with me."

"Stalker?"

"Should I start by taking secret pictures of you?"

"Ryouta, I think the pictures you have taken of me when you fucked me are nicer than whatever secret pictures you are planning to take."

"Urghhhh, that's an unfair move Akaschichiiii~"

"Is it?" The redhead hummed, his hand playfully twirled blond locks. Kise pulled his boyfriend closer, comfortably wrapped his legs around him like a bolster.

"You are heavy." Akashi complained but made no attempt to push him away.

"But really Akashichii, if you ever break up with me, I think I'll end up be your stalker."

"Now that's unhealthy obsession." The smaller boy chuckled.

"Well, you caused it so take responsibility." Kise pulled back a bit so he could get a good look at Akashi's face. Akashi smirked and leaned up to kiss Kise. His hand snaked under the blond's shirt, feeling him all over.

"A stalker doesn't sound very bad. You want to know what would I do if you leave me?" By now, Akashi was straddling and sitting on top of Kise. The blond enjoyed this view very much. "I will make sure that all your future lovers will fall in love with me. You will never find happiness with anyone else. Then you will come crawling back to me. But you have to beg for my forgiveness. And after we have make up, I will shower you with so much love that you will never be able to live without me."

"Now that's unhealthy obsession." Kise groaned as he felt the smaller boy's ass rubbing against his crotch.

"Well, you cause it so take responsibility."

* * *

**I was so tempted to write a sex scene but I feel like I should save it for another time (a threesome maybe bc i'm a sinner). Also, I think that their relationship isn't all that sweet and healthy bc we all know Akashi is a possessive freak and Kise is actually not as good as he appears to be (even Fujimaki sensei said so). Another thing, I wrote this while contemplating should I continue w confused love? So this isn't very long bc it wasn't properly planned like 'in the moment' kind of story but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless :)**


	10. Chapter 10

That one time, Akashi saw Kise's hand on his new lover's waist and he remembered how the blond's hand felt on his. It didn't help that his new love, his new sweetheart was Kuroko Tetsuya, their mutual friend. They both adored the bluenette and Akashi was so sure at one point in time, Kise harboured feelings for the phantom player. They might have ended up together if not for Akashi made a move on Kise. _Maybe things are meant to be that way from the start. _

They fell in love like leaves in autumn, gently swaying on the branches then finally falling to the ground hard and fast when the wind gets stronger. They thought they knew it all. They thought that love could be seasons, that once spring came it would be better, that there would be flowers, that there would be life, that it wouldn't be so bad.

Lost is when Akashi witnessed Kise cried for the first time.

Happiness is when Akashi felt Kise smiling into their kisses.

Jealousy is when Akashi saw a model flirting with Kise and her hand was lingering on his arm.

Peace is when Akashi woke up every morning and Kise's sleeping face was right next to him.

Irritation is when Akashi didn't get an explanation if Kise came home late.

Comfort is when Akashi was engulfed in Kise's arms.

Angry is when Akashi heard the topic of how he didn't physically show his love enough to Kise _from_ Kise for the umpteenth time.

Angry is when Kise didn't understand that was just how Akashi was.

Angry is when Kise said 'let's break up' to Akashi.

Angry is when Akashi said 'fine' to a tear stricken face.

Regret is when Akashi said 'fine' to a tear stricken face.

Now, emptiness was what Akashi felt. In his chest. On his bed. In between his fingers. Back at his apartment. Somehow, Kise Ryouta had managed to leave his presence in every aspect of Akashi's life. The redhead hated and loved it. For a person like Akashi Seijuurou, it's difficult to open up to someone and let them into his life. It's even more difficult for him to let go because once you invested time and trust in a person, that person became a part of you. They will always be a part of you, no matter how big or small.

"Akashi-kun." He halted at the sound of his name. He had planned to leave quietly but Kuroko was always too sharp, too observant. Akashi turned around with his perfect trained business-meeting smile.

"Kuroko," he nodded at the boy and lifted his gaze up to meet, "Kise."

"It's been awhile Akashichii, how are you?" He could see the nervousness in the blond's eyes and he remembered how easy it was to see through Kise. He was still the same.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you guys?" An overwhelming sadness washed over him as he stood there pretending to listen to whatever they two of them were saying. It broke his heart to see Kise together with Kuroko. It broke his heart to see Kise happy again with someone else.

"That's great to hear." He wanted to get out of here fast. "Sorry but I need to head back to the office for a meeting so if you'll excuse me. It's been nice seeing you again."

Akashi said his goodbye and as he walked past the couple, he could feel Kuroko's fingers brushed his hand. He didn't react to the touch but continued to walk. It broke his heart to see Kise together with Kuroko. It broke his heart to see Kise happy again with Kuroko. It broke his heart because he knew Kuroko didn't love Kise. The bluenette loved him.

* * *

**Next chapt will be Kuroko's POV**


	11. Chapter 11

That one time, Kuroko caught Akashi smiling in the school hallway. His hair shone under the sunlight, his eyes softened their gaze and the corner of his lips lifted up to form a beautiful smile. Who was he directed that smile to? Who was he looking at with such eyes? Kuroko wondered, he followed Akashi's gaze to the school ground. An oblivious Kise Ryouta.

Maybe this was one of the many reasons Kuroko felt annoyed with the onslaught of affection Kise showered him. Maybe this was one of the many reasons he ignored Kise and didn't want to be in the same place as him for long because he couldn't stand feeling guilty about feeling jealous about Akashi liking Kise because it was not Kise's fault. But it still hurt. It still hurt to see Akashi looking at Kise that way. It still hurt to see Akashi talking to Kise in a tone full of affection. It still hurt to see Akashi taking a bite off Kise's half eaten popsicle and how Kise blushed immensely at that. It hurt because he knew Akashi would get what he wanted and what he wanted wasn't Kuroko.

The bluenette remembered that day vividly. Akashi and he were walking back home together after staying back to clean the clubroom. The sunset cast a beautiful colour on Aksashi's face. Maybe it was on impulse. Maybe it was on intention. Kuroko reached out and held Akashi's hand. The redhead didn't pull away but he breathed out a small sigh.

"Kuroko, don't do this." His voice small but firm.

"Do what?" Kuroko was so glad that he has an emotionless face because he didn't want Akashi to see how nervous and scared he was right now. But his captain must have known from the way his hand trembled slightly because Akashi stopped talking, he closed his eyes for a moment before giving Kuroko's hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry." He said softly before releasing the hand and walked off.

It was not Akashi's fault that Kuroko fell in love with him. It was not Akashi's fault that he didn't love Kuroko. But it still hurt. It still hurt to think that his love for Akashi was a mistake that Akashi felt the need to apologise. Simply because the redhead couldn't reciprocate it back.

He met Kise at a bar. This was not planned of course. He saw the familiar figure sitting alone so he approached him. It had been awhile since he met him after university graduation. Everyone had been busy with their own works. The blond looked horrible. There were bags under his eyes and he was drinking his sorrow out. He was crying, spouting out a string of incoherent words. Kuroko later on learnt that he broke up with Akashi. The bluenette then stared at Kise. Those lips were the lips that Akashi kissed. Those hands were the hands that Akashi held. Those ears were the ears that Akashi whispered sweet, loving words to. And that body, that body was the body Akashi made love to. _Yea, this will do. Kise Ryouta will do. _

"Kise-kun, you can stop crying. Tomorrow Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun will play basketball at the court near my house, please come if it makes you feel better. Actually, please come because I'm sure it'll make you feel better."


	12. Chapter 12

That one time, Kise decided to meet up with Akashi. Kuroko isn't the only one who is good at observing people; Kise is too. He noticed. He knew. But then again, he couldn't blame Kuroko because he loved Akashi once and he knew how the redhead could make your heart seemed to be everywhere at once. Passionate and fiery, that was the love he had with the redhead. Bittersweet and delicate, that is the love he has with Kuroko now.

Akashi walked in the café, his eyes softened when he spotted the model and Kise pretended to not notice the small smile on his ex's lips.

"How are you?" He sat in front of Kise. His voice soft and soothing. His hair a beautiful shade of red. His long delicate fingers reached for the menu. It was exhausting for Kise to pretend that he wasn't affected by Akashi's presence.

"Kurokochii is in love with you." The model decided to get straight to the point before he lost his courage. Kise didn't know what kind of reaction he wanted to get out from Akashi but it was definitely not a silent hum, an indifferent acknowledgment, a nonchalant attitude.

"What do you want me to do then?" He put the menu down, eyes focused on Kise. The blond's throat went dry. Why did he call Akashi out? What was it that he wanted?

"Do you love Kuroko?"

Silence bestowed on them. Kise didn't expect Akashi to ask that but then again, he is Akashi. After what seemed like forever, Kise muttered softly, "I do."

"I see." Akashi leaned back with an unreadable expression. He then gestured at the menu and smiled. "What would you recommend? I've never been to this café before."

"Ah, the matcha latte with early grey jelly is quite popular." Kise remembered how Akashi loved to start his day with a cup of matcha and in the afternoon, a cup of early grey.

"I'll have that then." He called the waitress over. While Akashi was ordering, Kise noticed the bags under his eyes. He probably stayed up to do work and didn't get enough rest again. Kise remembered how he would always nag at Akashi for not getting enough sleep and how he would wrap a blanket around Akashi and carry him to their bedroom.

They sat and made small talk. It was unusual for Akashi to engage in small talk but Kise let it slide. Empty regret pouring down his spine when he heard Akashi's laughter over some stupid story he told the redhead. He then wondered, how could he ever get over Akashi Seijuurou? Not with the way his chest tightened when their eyes met. Not with the way his stomach felt all weird when Akashi said his name with such fondness. Not with the way Akashi was looking at him because _damn_. He then realised he could never get over Akashi Seijuurou. _Who could?_He wondered. Now he understood why after so many years, Kuroko is still in love with Akashi.

"Would you like to join Kuroko and I for dinner sometime?" Kise reached for a packet of sugar, tore it open and poured in his cup.

"Wouldn't I be in the way?" Akashi's expression was unreadable again.

"No. Not at all." The blond sipped his coffee. Bittersweet.


	13. Chapter 13

That one time, my heart clenched with sadness as I breathed in a lungful of you. You tasted bitter just like the cigarette you smoked but that didn't stop me from wanting more. Your hands placed loosely around my waist just like how you established that I wasn't important enough for you to hold on. But still, my lips desperately searched for yours. My mind was filled with the sound of your voice. Come closer, you said. Won't you be a good boy for me, you said. I don't want anyone else to have you, you said. But you, do you want me? The question lingered on my lips and you kissed it away like how you always did whenever you wanted to get yourself out of a situation. Because you knew me so well, you knew that I would get lost in the taste of you, the smell of you; I would get lost in you. I handed you my heart, you swallowed it whole and now I'm hollow inside without your love to fill me up. That's why I'm breathing you in even though you are much worse than cigarettes but this is the death I'm seeking for.

* * *

**Akashi strikes me as the type who will never get too attached to a person unless he considers that person as important to him. This is AkaKuro. Also, I wrote this while feeling down which explains the sadness but I hope you like it nonetheless.**


End file.
